


Midnight Stargazing

by the_moskabot



Series: Midnight Marichat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Marichat, Midnight Marichat, my beautiful children, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:52:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moskabot/pseuds/the_moskabot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot</p></blockquote>





	Midnight Stargazing

It was a beautiful summer night in Paris. 

The Eiffel Tower brightly lit up against a dark, cloudless sky. The moon glowing in the night, with a few visible stars scattered around. And Chat Noir was sitting on a rooftop taking it all in, silhouetted against the brightly lit city. 

Chat hadn't been able to sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night long, until he finally decided to take a midnight stroll. It was worth it. This had always been his favorite time of night, the city was enchanting when the moon was out. He scanned the horizon, and smiled when he spotted a familiar figure leaning against the railing of a balcony. Chat stood up and quietly leapt across the buildings between him and the figure. He landed right behind her without a sound, but as he was standing back up..

"Your landings could use some work, kitty. Anyone would've heard you coming a mile away." 

He froze for a second, then laughed quietly.

"Good evening Princess!" Chat said cheerfully as he walked up next to her.

"Hi Chat." Marinette turned her head towards him. "What are you doing up so late?" Chat shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep. I was going to ask you the same thing, it's not like you to be out this late." 

"I couldn't sleep either." Marinette sighed as she walked over to the bench sitting a few feet away from them. "I just have a lot on my mind." Chat came over and sat down next to her.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"No not really, but thank you kitty." Marinette leaned her head against his shoulder, and looked up at the sky. "I wish that they would just turn off all the lights in the city, just for one night so we could see the stars. I've never seen more than that." She gestured up to the few stars that were visible. Chat tore his gaze from her to look up at the sky. 

"Yeah, me neither. It would be a pretty amazing sight though." Chat thought for a moment and shifted a little and Marinette lifted her head as he got up. "Hey um, I'm going to go, I have some things to take care of. But I'll be back tomorrow night, okay Princess?" Marinette looked confused. 

"Uh, ok."

Chat gave her a grin and vaulted away, over the rooftops of Paris and out of sight. Marinette sat there, looking very confused. 

 

The next night Marinette was sitting on the bench again, and after waiting a while past twelve, she saw his black figure running and leaping across the rooftops towards her. He looked excited. One final leap, and Chat was on the bench. He quickly motioned for her to turn a little bit, and he sat behind her, pulling her gently to lean into his chest. Marinette leaned back and waited a couple seconds.

"Um...Chat? What's goi-" He held up a finger.

"Hello, sorry Princess, but you'll have just a few more seconds.....aaaand..." Chat pointed two fingers towards the city, and just a second after he did, everything went black. It took a few moments, but soon hundreds of stars appeared across the night sky. Marinette gasped.

"Chat! What did you...how did you get them to..." She turned towards him, and he was smiling sheepishly. 

"I may or may not have used some of my superhero pull, and talked to the mayor about...and y'know..." Chats voice trailed off. He looked down at his lap. "I just thought you would like it? It didn't seem like things were going that well, and you weren't able to sleep so..." Chat looked back up at Marinette's face. She looked surprised.

"Chat...I...this is amazing, thank you. I can't believe you did this though! Why would you do this for me?"

"I just, wanted to. I like to make you happy." Chat blushed. "I mean uh...I also thought it would just be super cool, you know? I'm sure a lot of people around here would want to see the sky like this!" He gestured quickly to the sky, and looked up. Chat hadn't really looked at the stars until now, and he couldn't seem to tear his gaze away now. It was an absolutely beautiful sight. Marinette leaned back into his chest and looked up with him. 

The young pair sat there, well past 2 am, drenched in moonlight. Chat would never get tired of this sight, not in a million years. And he loved sharing it with Marinette. He looked down at her, and realized she had fallen asleep. Chat took a mental picture of how she looked in the moonlight.

"Absolutely beautiful." He whispered. Chat blushed again, but his eyes were fixed on Marinette. 

Marinette was the only sight right now, that was more beautiful than the stars or the moon. He slowly slid his arms beneath her, and carried her into her room. Chat laid her down on her bed, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He brushed some hair off her face and smiled, taking one final glance before heading back out onto the balcony. The lights to the city were only going to be turned off for a few hours, so they'd be on any minute now. He took his baton and extended it, getting ready to fly across the rooftops of Paris once again. He turned his head towards her bedroom window.

"Until next time Princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @themoskabot


End file.
